And Baby Makes Five
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Booth and Brennan are expecting baby #2, how does Christine take the news? Long TWO SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A long TWO SHOT that came to me while I taking to a friend … Hope you like. I was going to wait until I had this all done to post, but decided to go ahead and break it up….. **

Temperance Brennan stood in the bathroom with a smile on her face, she was pregnant again. She and Booth hadn't exactly been trying for baby number two, but they hadn't exactly been preventing it either. They both wanted at least one more, but they did want to wait until Christine was a tiny bit older. As if on cue Brennan heard a light knock on the door, "Mommy?"

"I'll be out in a minute Christine. You can go downstairs by yourself if you want."

"I wait here."

Brennan smiled and shook her head; the 2 and year old wouldn't go down stairs even if someone held on to her hand."Okay. "

Brennan put the test in a bag and stashed it away for later when Booth came home from Parker's weekend soccer tournament. She left the bathroom and found Christine lying on Booth's side of the bed. "Do you want to go back to sleep in mine and daddy's bed for a while? You can."

"Uh huh."

Brennan scooted Christine more to the middle and covered her up before kissing her forehead and going around to the other side and lying down again. Three hours later hours later Christine woke up laying in Brennan's arms. "Hi sweetheart, do you want to eat breakfast now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you're going to go downstairs by yourself; I'll hold your hand though."

"No."

'Yes, you can do it, you need to try. Sometimes daddy and I may be busy and can't carry you downstairs when you need to come down. Wouldn't it be nice to wake up and go downstairs by yourself instead of waiting for Daddy or me?"

Christine shrugged; Brennan kissed the top of her head. "Go half way by yourself and I'll carry you the rest of the way, okay?"

"K."

Christine slid off the bed and waited for Brennan to come around the end and take her hand. Five slow minutes later Christine had made it down the stairs with just Brennan holding her hand. "Good job sweetheart, you did it all by yourself!" Brennan picked her up and carried her to the kitchen, sitting her in her booster seat."Do you want oatmeal today?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Brennan went in the kitchen and started the water boiling while she peeled an apple for the 'apple smiley face' she always put on top. She just put the bowl in front of Christine when she started to feel nauseous."Be careful it's hot." the feeling got worse as Christine started to stir the oatmeal and Brennan made a beeline for the half bath off the laundry room"Mama?"

"Eat your oatmeal, I'll be right back." Brennan made it to the bathroom just in time. She sat against the wall waiting to see if it was really over or if it was a temporary pause. The second round of nausea had just ended when Brennan heard Christine calling for her. She slowly stood up and went to the sink, splashing water on her face. By the time she got to Christine the tears were starting to fall down her cheeks." It's okay sweetheart, I'm back. You're okay," Brennan unstrapped Christine from the booster seat and pulled her into her lap, sitting down in a kitchen chair.

"Gone?"

"No, I was just in the bathroom, I didn't go anywhere. Sorry if you were scared." Brennan kissed the top of Christine's head. "Do you want to finish your oatmeal?"

Christine reached for the bowl, Brennan pulled it closer. "Let's warm this up a little, it's cold." Brennan stood and headed for the microwave, popping the bowl inside for a few seconds. While the oatmeal was reheating Brennan filled a Sippy cup with milk and handed it to Christine. Brennan grabbed the oatmeal and returned to the table, letting Christine sit in her lap to finish breakfast. Once Christine had finished Brennan got her dressed and let her play on the floor. Brennan slowly ate a piece of toast and when that went over well she ate the other half of Christine's apple.

* * *

Hours later Christine was in bed and Brennan was writing out an outline and plot points for her new novel waiting for Booth to get home. Booth came home, dropping his bag by the door and dropping down next to Brennan on the couch. "Hi Booth, how was the tournament?"

"Good. Parker made four goals, nobody got hurt, and they came in second. I will never chaperone again, Parker was the only behaved one in our group. They spent all their downtime in the pool. Ricky can't swim; that wasn't fun. How was your weekend?"

"Good, Christine and I played outside and went to the zoo before they close for the winter. We went to the diner a few times; she likes the chicken noodle soup, as long as you pick out the celery."

"Finally something else to order besides chicken nuggets, grilled cheese, or peanut butter and jelly. Do you feel better?"

"A little. I was nauseous on and off all weekend."

"Bones, you should go to the doctor, you've been nauseous for over a week."

"I will next week."

"Next week? Bones you need to go sooner than that."

"Why I know what's wrong and the doctor can't really treat it, it just has to run its course." Brennan picked up the sandwich bag that contained the pregnancy test from beside her and dropped it in Booth's lap. Booth picked up the test and stared at it then looked at Brennan. "Bones, you're pregnant?"He hugged Brennan as she smiled.

"Yes, I know that we said we wanted to wait until Christine was a little older, but…"

"Bones, it's fine. I guess that explains why you can't stand the smell of my aftershave all the sudden."

"And I can't make Christine oatmeal anymore. I was nauseous the whole time I was making it, but didn't feel the need to vomit until she started stirring it up. She got scared because I was in the bathroom so long. I was okay with her sitting in my lap to finish it after I came out of the bathroom."Brennan shrugged.

Booth pulled Brennan close and kissed her cheek, "Aw Bones sorry I wasn't here to help." Booth placed a hand on Brennan's stomach. "Hi baby, it's daddy." Brennan smiled and put her hand over Booth's and didn't bother to point out that at this stage the baby was just a collection of cells that were incapable of hearing anything or understanding.

"It's fine, it only happened this morning. She walked down the stairs holding onto my hand and the spindles this morning after I took the test. We're going to have to work on that with her, in a few months I may not be able to safely carry her down them."

"Yeah. At least she walked down them by herself, I tried to get her to do it a few weeks ago, but she wouldn't."

"She didn't want to, but I told her that if she went half way down by herself I'd carry her the rest of the way. When we got half way down she kept going I didn't say anything. I think she liked going down by herself."

"She probably did like going down by herself, she loves going up. I can't believe we're going to have another baby!"

"You're happy about that? I know we weren't planning on it now, and we didn't plan Christine…"

"I am very happy about our new baby Bones! Spontaneity has been kind to us in the baby department. I just hope we can get to the hospital this time. Are you happy about another baby Bones? "

"I am very happy about the fact we are going to have another baby Booth. More so this time because I know what to expect for the most part. Also because we are all ready in a relationship I don't have to worry about that and your reaction to being linked forever by a child. "

"You worried about how I'd react to us being linked via a child, Bones?"

"Yes, I know a few years ago when I wanted a child and you agreed to be the father you said you'd be fine with my raising the child alone with visitation whenever you wanted. But I didn't know how you'd feel knowing that our one night of sleeping together out of grief and worry resulted in pregnancy; we created a deeper emotional connection."

"Bones you didn't need to worry about that; I never changed my mind about it. I'm just glad you let us be in a relationship and raise Christine together. "

Brennan smiled, "I know when I found out I was pregnant with Christine I realized I didn't want to raise her by myself, I wanted to share it with you." Booth kissed the top of Brennan's head and wiped away a tear that was falling down her cheek. "Stupid hormones! We don't really need to go to the hospital, we didn't last time and it was fine…you know how to deliver a baby due to your first responder training…."

"Yeah, okay maybe, but can we at least try to have the baby at home? The lab would even be acceptable in an emergency…"

"So you're agreeing to a homebirth?"

"Yes, but you're going to have to stop working, at least two weeks before your due date…. I'm not delivering this baby in a barn… or worse."

"I think that taking time off before the baby and spending it with Christine would be good. She may have a hard time adjusting and sharing us, especially me."

"Christine will be fine once the baby gets here."

"I hope so."

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready for bed, it was a long drive."

"Bed would be nice, I haven't slept well this weekend…I missed you…"

"Aw Bones I missed you too "Booth pulled Brennan close and kissed the top of her head, then he stood up pulling Brennan to her feet with him."Let's get to bed, Bones."

Brennan let Booth lead her upstairs, both of them peeking in Christine's room. "She's out." Booth kissed her forehead.

"She should be, she wanted to walk around the zoo, and I let her for a while. Then when we got home she ran around the yard for a while."

"Sounds fun." Booth chuckled.

"It was fun to watch her."

* * *

A few weeks later Brennan was resting on her couch after her second round of morning sickness in less than an hour.

"Brennan go home." Brennan looked up to see Can standing next to the couch.

"Why would I go home? I'm not sick…"

"You just ran to the bathroom for the second time in less than an hour."

"I'm aware…."

"Oh my God….you're pregnant…"

"Yes, don't say anything to anyone; Booth is the only one who knows. We want to wait until I am further along before we tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed. Do you have a due date?"

"The 19th of June, Booth has agreed to a homebirth provided I take the last two weeks or so off before the baby is due. My last day will be May 22, the Friday before Memorial Day. "

"Sounds good. Congratulations."

"Thanks Cam."

"You're welcome. Do you need anything?"

"No. I'll be ready to go in a minute."

"Brennan, stay here as long as you need to, Clark can handle everything."Brennan sat up to protest as her stomach rolled. "I think that's a good idea." Brennan headed to the bathroom for a third time. When she made it back to her office ten minutes later she opened one of the packages of crackers Cam left for her. Once her stomach was settled Brennan returned to the platform and went on with her day.

* * *

Later that night she and Booth were relaxing on the couch talking about their day, something they only did after Christine was in bed.

"Cam knows…I had really bad bout of morning sickness after we got to the lab with the body, add putrefaction to the list of things I can't stand. She wanted me to go home; I had to tell her so she wouldn't make me go home. She said she wouldn't tell anyone. I wasn't like this with Christine, I was nauseous a lot, but I didn't feel the need to vomit all morning and half the afternoon. "

"Aw Bones, I'm sorry this pregnancy is so rough for you right now…Maybe that mean's it's a boy."

Brennan smiled, "while I don't believe that wives tale, I do hope it's a boy."

"You do?"

"Yes, when I pictured myself as a mother, I always pictured it being to a boy and a girl. I consider Parker my son, but you know what I mean, don't you?"

"I know what you mean Bones, and I hope it's a boy too."

* * *

As the months went by Brennan's morning sickness subsided and she faced a new challenge; her clothes were starting not to fit; she slammed the closet door one morning getting raised eyebrows from Booth. "Everything okay Bones?"

"No, my dress pants don't fit; it's too cold for a skirt. My jeans still fit, but I have court this morning. "

Booth walked over and pulled Brennan to him, kissing her cheek. "Aw Bones I think we need to tell Christine and Parker Friday and have every one over Saturday, it's getting noticeable. I know we said we wanted to wait until I could feel the baby move on the outside so that it'd maybe make it easier for Christine to understand, but-"Brennan Booth's hand over her stomach and held it there. "Whoa hey we've got another soccer player here!" he smiled and kissed Brennan again. "As for your pants/skirt debate, you're second up to testify wear the skirt, and change into jeans at the diner before you go to the lab."

"At this point when I was pregnant with Christine it was still rather warn so I have warm weather beginning of pregnancy clothes. I don't have any beginning of pregnancy it's the middle of January and it's freezing clothes."

Booth kissed Brennan's cheek."Call Angela and invite her, Hodgins, and Michael Vincent for dinner along with Cam, your dad for dinner on Saturday and ask her to go shopping for new clothes on Sunday."

"Okay, I need to get Christine some new pants shirts; she's growing again."

"No, I'll take Christine shopping. You go enjoy shopping with Angela, have lunch too." Brennan turned a little and kissed Booth on the cheek.

"Okay." Brennan grabbed a skirt, blazer, and shirt, going to the bathroom to change for the morning.

* * *

Friday night after dinner Brennan sat Christine next to her on the couch, Booth sat down next to them, putting his arm around Brennan. "Christine, daddy and I have something to tell you, you're going to be a big sister in a few months." Christine looked at Brennan not understanding. Booth tipped Christine's face to him, "baby girl, mommy is going to have a baby in a few months, it will be your little brother or sister." Christine turned and looked at Brennan, "baby?"

"Yeah, the baby has to grow in my belly for a few months still, but after the baby is born you can hold him or her and help daddy and me." Brennan picked up Christine's tiny hand and laid it on her side, just then the baby gave a soft kick. Christine pulled her hand back and looked at Brennan quizzically. "It's okay that was just your brother or sister saying 'hi'" Christine scooted over and leaned against Brennan's side. Brennan ran her fingers through Christine's hair, "are you tired sweetheart?" Christine nodded.

"Let's get you in bed, baby girl." Booth stood up and reached for Christine. "She can stay until she falls asleep, Booth."

Booth nodded, but still picked Christine up."Sit back Bones."

Brennan sat back against the couch and Booth placed Christine in her lap, and covered her with a throw blanket. "Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome. I'll be right back." Brennan nodded and continued running her fingers through Christine's hair. A minute or so later Booth came back to the living room with Christine's pink terrycloth bunny that she didn't like sleeping without. Booth lifted the blanket and placed the bunny in Christine's arms, she smiled, "thank daddy."

"You're welcome noodle; now get all snuggly with mommy and go to sleep. I love you."

"Love you." Booth smiled and kissed Christine's forehead. A half hour later Brennan kissed the top of Christine's head and handed her to Booth. "Do you want me to get Parker on the way down so we can tell him tonight?"

"Yes, it's only fair at least this time we don't have to tell him via Skype."

Booth rolled his eyes, "don't remind me." he rubbed Christine's back to settle her back down and headed upstairs. Once Christine was tucked in Booth went to Parker's room and stuck his head in. "Bub, can you come downstairs? Bones and I want to tell you something."

"Okay." Parker got up from the floor and followed Booth downstairs. Brennan smiled and patted the seat next to her. "Relax Parker you're not in trouble." Parker sat down next to Brennan, Booth next to him.

"Bub, Bones is going to have another baby…"

Parker looked at Brennan and smiled, "cool, when?"

"Around the 19th of June."

"At least I'll be here this time. Can I come over and see it?"

"Of course Parker! I'll talk to your mom when it's closer to time; I bet she'll let you come over as soon as Bones is up to visitors."

"Okay. I'm not going to have to share a room am I?"

"No, the guest room will become Christine's room and the baby will move in to her room since it's still mostly set up for a baby. The guest room will be relocated to the futon in the man cave."

"BONES!"

"Booth, the only guests we have are dad and Russ and his family. If everyone comes over we can put somebody on the air mattress and the girls can use sleeping bags or something."

"All right."

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure Parker go pick one out while I get some snacks."

"Okay. " Parker went to the collection of DVDs on either side of the TV. Brennan reclaimed her spot on the couch with a tray of chips, salsa, and cheese dip a few minutes later.

"Nachos?"

"Yes, the baby likes spicy foods and has late night cravings for things that have little to no nutritional value."

Booth chuckled and kissed Brennan's temple, "You'll make up for it in the morning with that gross smelling smoothie you'll dink for breakfast. Besides the salsa is organic." Brennan smiled, "Parker start the movie. Booth pass the chips…" half way through the movie Booth nudged Brennan and nodded, she looked down, Parker was snuggled into her side sleeping just like Christine had been a few hours before. Brennan smiled and brushed Parker's hair out of his face, looking at Booth she said, "He can stay until the movie is over and sleep on the couch if he's not awake."

"Okay." Booth smiled as Brennan pulled Parker closer and put her arm around him. An hour later Booth was helping Brennan get up without waking him up. Brennan turned and covered Parker with the throw blanket Booth had covered Christine with. Brennan straightened up and intertwined her fingers with Booth's "Do you think he's happy about the baby?"

"Yes, he's happy about the baby. I think he'll be better this time because he'll be here for this one and he'll get to see the progression of the baby's growth, instead of seeing you almost towards the end when you're….bigger…."

Brennan chuckled and kissed Booth's cheek. "It's okay Booth, I know that expansion of my midsection something I cannot avoid, but I hope I don't get as large this time."

"Bones, you're more gorgeous when you're pregnant…no matter how large you become at the end…"

"Thank you for being sweet."Brennan smiled and started leading Booth upstairs to their bedroom.

"I try Bones."

* * *

The next morning Brennan dressed Christine in a white t shirt that said 'big sister' and then she helped Christine into a light button up sweater and bottomed it. "Leave the sweater buttoned up until everyone gets here and we tell them about the baby, okay?"

"Baby?" Brennan nodded and took Christine's hand and placed it on her stomach so Christine could feel the baby move. "The baby might be asleep, but you can try." Brennan smiled as the baby moved, Christine gasped. "Do you like to feel the baby move?"

"Uh huh."

"Me too."

"Hurt?"

"No it doesn't hurt, sometimes it surprises me though." Christine kissed Brennan's stomach. Brennan smiled and hugged Christine, kissing the top of her head. 'Aw that was sweet Christine. Let's go downstairs and see daddy and Parker."

"K."

Christine went to the top of the stairs and waited for Brennan. "Go on, I'm right behind you. Daddy is waiting at the bottom." Christine craned her neck to try and see Booth." You're going to have to go down a few steps to see him." Christine nodded and death gripped the spindles and started down the stairs. By the fifth stair Booth appeared in Christine's sightline. "Daddy!"

"Good morning baby girl. You're doing a great job. Come on and you can help Parker and me make pancakes."

"K."

Brennan smiled and nodded to Booth before turning toward the bathroom. When Christine reached Booth he picked her up and went to the kitchen.

"Good Job sweetheart, I'm proud of you. How about chocolate chip pancakes today?"

"Yummy." Booth Chuckled and kissed Christine's cheek.

* * *

Everyone arrived at Booth and Brennan's for an early dinner. Jared and Padmae brought Pops from the retirement home and Sweets got Zach out for the afternoon. Max took a seat at the dinner table and looked at Brennan,"So Tempe why are we all here?"

"No reason we just wanted to have everyone over for dinner."

"Uh huh." Max took a drink of water and looked between Booth and Brennan and chuckled softly. Brennan put the bowl of mashed potatoes on the table and picked up Christine, standing her on Booth's chair.

"Everyone, Christine wants to show you her new shirt before we eat." Brennan unbuttoned the sweater and slipped it off Christine's arms, turning her to face their guests. Angela looked up and squealed, "Oh My God sweetie, you're pregnant?

"Yes…"

Max got up from his chair and came around the table, giving Brennan a hug, "congratulations Tempe. "

"Thanks Dad.' Max nodded and shook Booth's hand, whispering in his ear, "take care of her."

"I will Max."

Pops slowly made his way to Booth,"congratulations shrimp." he turned to Brennan, "congratulations Temperance, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Hank."

Everyone offered their congratulations and Booth and Brennan thanked everyone and sat down to a pot roast dinner. Later that night as Brennan and Angela cleaning up, Brennan turned to her, "Angela, would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow? Very few of my normal clothes fit now and I don't have many middle of winter maternity clothes."

"Sure Bren. Let's go all out; I'll have one of Hodgins drivers pick you up at 10."

"Ange, I don't need a driver, I'm perfectly capable –"

"I know let's just do it because we can ….it'll be fun… no circling the parking lot for 10 minutes trying to find a parking space."

"Okay."

"Thank you. We can have lunch too."

"Not the diner; the fried food smell makes me feel nauseous."

"So that's why Booth's been binging you lunch every day, I just thought he was being romantic."

"Yeah, I can't go in there without gagging. This pregnancy is very different from what I went through with Christine. I have a whole list of things I can't stand the smell of. Booth's aftershave, coffee, Christine's baby shampoo, oatmeal, bananas, the Hoover, putrefaction, to name a few."

"Bren, no one likes the smell of putrefaction-"

"I know I don't like it either, but it hasn't made me gag since my second year of undergrad."

"Aw Bren."

Brennan scrubbed a stain on the countertop, "And I miss the smell of Booth's aftershave; it smells  
Boothy and it's comforting."

"Aw Brennan hopefully it will get better soon for you. How come Cam didn't look that surprised?"

"She already knew she saw me leave the platform in a hurry twice in less than an hour. She wanted me to go home because she thought I had the flu, I had to tell her."

"Oh, when was this? I don't remember you getting sick on the platform."

"You were home with Michael Vincent; it was when he had the sinus infection."

"Oh right. Sweetie I'm so happy for you. Do have a preference?"

"No, neither does Booth, it doesn't matter as long as the baby healthy and happy….though we both hope it's a boy…" Brennan smiled and rubbed her stomach as the baby started kicking. "He or she is really active today. This morning after I get Christine ready for the day she wanted to feel the baby and thankfully it kicked just she put her hand on my stomach. She asked me if it hurt then she gave the baby a kiss, I hope her sweetness towards the baby continues."

"Aw, boys are great. Are you going to try and go to the hospital this time?"

"No, Booth has agreed to a homebirth provided I take the last two weeks or so off before the baby is due. My last day will be May 22, the Friday before Memorial Day. I'm due June 19th. I'm taking the time to spend with Christine I think she's going have a hard time adjusting to sharing me and Booth."

"Christine will be fine, but it's good that you're going to take time to spend with her, all of you will enjoy it. I am surprised Booth agreed to letting you have the baby at home, he fought it so hard last time."

"With Christine I think he was scared, he wasn't there for all of Parker's birth, he got there just as he was getting cleaned up and then the finder got him after he'd only been with Parker for a few minutes. I was scared too when Christine was born. I wanted a homebirth, but the barn in the middle of nowhere was a little more than I wanted to deal with. Booth's afraid that if I don't take time off before the baby we'll have a repeat of Christine's birth and that is something we both want to avoid if we can. I have a feeling this one is going to be fast too. Will you watch Christine while I'm in labor? Even if the baby is born before you get there or while you're still there, will you take her for a little while at least, I want to be with just Booth and the baby for a while. "

"Of course Bren."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

The next morning Hodgins driver, Frank, picked Brennan up taking her and Angela to one of Angela's favorite boutiques. A few minutes later Booth strapped a bundled up Christine into her car seat, taking off her hat and scarf. "That better baby girl?' Christine nodded. Booth went to the driver side of the SUV and headed to the mall. Once they got to the mall Booth re-bundled Christine and put her in her stroller and headed inside. Booth headed to the store Brennan liked to get Christine's clothes from and chose a few pairs of pants and shirts to match. He also got a few pairs of pajamas just because. Once Booth had the clothes he pushed the stroller towards the back of the store, once they were out of the flow of traffic he knelt down in front of Christine. "Do you want to get a present for the baby? You can give it to Mommy to open now, and then we'll give it to the baby when it is born."

"K." Booth kissed Christine's cheek, and headed for a section of gender neutral onesies, figuring that they would be the best bet for summer weight clothing. Before Booth could pick Christine up so she could see what they had, she was pointing to an onesie with frogs on it.

"Is that the one you want to get for your brother or sister?"

"Uh-huh." Booth looked through the rack until he found one in 0 to 3 month's size. He held it out and chuckled at the matching socks and mittens.

"Okay, choose another one."

Christine looked through the rack as Booth flipped through each one. After a few minutes Christine pointed to a solid yellow onesie with tiny ducks printed on it. the onesies were more oriented for a boy, but they'd work fir a girl Booth didn't want to try and get Christine to change her choices since she'd willing wanted to get them for the baby. He found the size and put it with the other outfits and headed for the checkout. Once they had checked out and left the store Booth steered the stroller to the toy store across the concourse. "You brother or sister needs a stuffed animal, let's go pick one out. Then we'll go have lunch. After that we'll go play on the indoor playground. "  
"K."

"What kind of animal should we get for your brother or sister?"

"Bunny."

Booth chuckled, "you have a bunny that mommy and I got you before you were born. Let's get your brother or sister something different."

"Puppy."

"Okay, let's go see if we can find a stuffed puppy for your brother or sister." They went in the store, Christine pointed to the dolls. "Doll..."

"Yep, those are the dolls. We're not getting a doll today; we're looking for a puppy for your brother or sister, okay."

"K." Booth leaned over the stroller and kissed the top of Christine's head. "Love you, noodle."

"Love, daddy."

Booth smiled and headed for the bin of stuffed animals. He took Christine out of her stroller and held her up. "Look for a puppy and try not to throw the others on the floor." Christine clawed through the bin. Booth saw a stuffed puppy a few minutes into Christine's search and discreetly moved it to a spot where Christine would see it. She picked the puppy up by its ear and held it out to Booth. "Puppy!"

Booth laughed and kissed Christine's cheek. "Good job sweetheart, you found him all by yourself. Let's go pay for the puppy then we'll go have lunch and play for a while. "

"K."

* * *

Ten minutes later Booth was sitting down at the food court with a grilled ham and cheese and fries for himself and a plain grilled cheese for Christine. He picked up a plastic knife and cut the middle out of Christine's grilled cheese, cut it into small pieces and added a handful of his fries. Then he put a straw in a carton of milk before putting the food in front of her. "There you go Christine; it's just the soft part."

"Thank daddy."

"You're welcome; now eat so you can go play." Christine nodded and picked up a piece of her sandwich. An hour later Christine walked over to the bench Booth was sitting on and he picked her up. "Are you ready to go home and take a nap?" Christine nodded and pressed her face into Booth's shirt. He smiled, knowing that it wouldn't be long or take much for Christine to fall asleep.

"Is mommy home?"

"I don't know we'll have to go home and see. She might still be shopping with Angela. "Christine started to whine, Booth kissed her cheek and rubbed her back while he reclined the stroller. Giving Christine one more kiss Booth lay her down in the stroller, draping the blanket Brennan had put in the diaper bag along with a change of clothes 'just in case 'over her. "Sweet dreams baby girl." Booth watched as Christine fisted the blanket before nodding off. After walking around for a while to make sure Christine was sleeping soundly, Booth headed back to the toy store, buying the doll Christine had spotted before. Once Booth paid for the doll and left he bundled Christine up carefully so as not to wake her and headed home. The house was empty when he got there and instead of putting Christine in her bed he took her to the man cave and sat down propping his feet up on the coffee table, laying Christine on his chest. Booth was absently rubbing Christine's back while watching basketball ten minutes later when Brennan peaked in the doorway.

"Hey, she didn't want to nap today?"

Booth smiled. "She fell asleep before we left the mall; I just didn't want to put down when we got home. How was shopping?"

"Good, I got clothes I'd normally wear, but in larger sizes. I didn't like the styles of maternity clothes this time."

"That's great!"

Brennan smiled and sat down next to Booth, running her fingers through Christine's hair."Did she have a good time?"

"Yeah, we got half dozen outfits and a couple pairs of footed pajamas, just because. Christine got a present for the baby, you can open it when she wakes up then we give it to the baby when it arrives."

"Aw that's sweet. Was she okay?"

"Yes, we got her clothes and the baby's present then we got sandwiches from the 'sandwich shop' I got grilled ham and cheese and fries. Christine had the middle out of a grilled cheese and a handful of my fries. Then we went to the indoor play area and she played for about an hour. The only time she whined was when she was getting tired and asked me if you were home and I told her I didn't know, that you might be shopping with Angela still. After she fell asleep I went back to the toy store and got the doll she spotted, but didn't throw a fit for when we were getting the baby's stuffed animal."

"Aw, softie."

"Yeah well she deserved it."

Brennan smiled and picked up the bag from the toy store, taking out the doll. "This might be helpful; the doll is the approximant size of a newborn. We need to teach Christine to be gentle with the baby and how to hold him or her."

"Yeah, that's kinda why I got it, other than I wanted her to have something for being good at the mall. I think she'll do fine with the baby."

"Me too, but you know how 'rough' she gets when she's excited. I'm not worried about her purposely being mean or hurtful to the baby; I'm just worried about she'll react to not being the center of attention anymore."

"It'll be an adjustment for her, but she'll be okay after she gets used to it." Brennan yawned, Booth moved Christine over a little and pulled Brennan down so that her head rested on his shoulder. "Go to sleep Bones, there's plenty of room."

"Hun." Booth smiled as Brennan snuggled into his shoulder and fell asleep. An hour and a half later Christine started to stir. "Daddy?"

"Right here baby girl, be quiet mommy is sleeping still."

"Mommy?" Christine lifted her head and looked around, then started to move over to Brennan. "Stay here and let mommy sleep."

"No, I want mommy!"

Brennan stirred, "come here sweetheart." Booth helped Christine get situated on what remained of Brennan's lap, smiling when they both fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

Almost an hour later Brennan and Christine were awake and the latter was sitting on Brennan's lap with her feet in Booth's.  
"Christine, should we give mommy the baby's gift?"  
"Uh huh." Booth smiled and gave the gift bag that he'd gotten on the way out and put the outfits and stuffed animal into to Christine, who handed it to Brennan. "For baby."  
"Thank you, sweetheart." Brennan opened the bag and pulled out the the stuffed puppy. "You got the baby a stuffed puppy? That's sweet. What else did you get?"

"Duck."

Brennan smiled and lifted out the onsie with the ducks on it. "Aw Christine it's adorable, your brother or sister is going to love it." Christine ignored Brennan and pulled the frog onesie out, holding it up "Froggy!"

Brennan chuckled and pulled Christine close. "Is the frog one your favorite, sweetheart?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, then I'll make sure that your brother or sister is wearing it when you get to see him or her for the first time, okay?"

Christine nodded and slid off the couch, going over to the basket of toys Booth had in his man cave now.

"Well I guess she's done with that."

"Yep. I know the outfits are more suited for a boy, but that's what Christine picked out. I didn't have the heart to try and get her to choose something more gender neutral."

"Its fine Booth, while the onesies are more suited for a boy, but they will work for a girl too. Besides I have a feeling the baby is a boy anyway…this pregnancy just feels different."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, you know everything is fine. It's just a feeling I have."

"Are you going with your gut, Bones?"

"A little yes." Booth chuckled and kissed Brennan's cheek.

"Christine come here and see what I got for you because you were good at the mall."

Christine walked over to Booth and sat down at his feet, he handed her the bag. Christine tried to free the box from the bag, but couldn't get a good enough hold to shake the box loose. Booth reached around and grabbed the box, "I'll hold the box you pull the bag off, all right?" Christine nodded and pulled the bag off the box that Booth held out.

"Dolly…"

"Yes, it's the doll you saw when we were getting the baby's stuffed puppy." Booth picked up the box and began to free the doll from the box. Once the doll was free Brennan took it. "Christine, come sit next to daddy and me. "

Booth lifted Christine up and sat her between him and Brennan. Brennan turned her body a little so that she was looking at Christine's face. "Christine, you know this doll is about the same size as your brother or sister will be when he or she is born."

"Baby little."

"Yes, the baby will be little at first, but it will grow. You're going to have to be careful around the baby; no running through the house and most importantly no yelling, the baby isn't going be used to loud noises. You can hold the baby as often as you want, but you need to be gentle with the baby no hitting, biting or pinching, understand?"

"Uh huh." Christine reached for the doll.

"When you want to hold the baby daddy or I will have to help you. do you want me to show you how to hold the baby?

Christine nodded and Brennan positioned her hands, "hold your hands just like that." Brennan placed the doll in Christine's arms and adjusted her hand under the doll's head. "You have to support the baby's head so that it doesn't fall. Do you think you can do that?"

"No!"

"Not even if daddy or I help you?"

"No!"

"Okay, go take your doll and play with it."

"K." Christine grabbed the doll by its leg and slid off the couch.

"Bones it will be fine, she still needs to get used to it."

"I know."

"On the bright side she didn't throw the doll down and sit on it like she's done before."

Brennan chuckled, "I guess that's progress..."

"Yeah it is."Booth kissed the top of Brennan's head and turned on the TV and flipped to a boring documentary that he knew Brennan would enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I truly didn't plan on it being over a month before I posted part 2 but about a week after I posted part 1 my computer took a serious crap and I was without it for a month! I wrote some of this on the kindle, but that took too long so I had to wait. I fast tracked the end a little because you've been waiting long enough.**

* * *

A month later Brennan came downstairs after putting Christine to bed. "She finally fell asleep; she just wanted to be held. I think she knows that things are going to change soon. We need to get her moved into her new room as soon as we can, I've only got about four more months."

Booth looked up and patted the couch next to him; Brennan smiled and walked over, sitting down.

"We can go this weekend since we won't have Parker."

"That sounds good; I think she'll take it easier if we make it all about her."

"You know what kinds of room she'll want don't you?"

"Princesses."

"Yep. It's going to look like a fairy threw up in there."

Brennan chuckled a little, "At least white goes with pink so you won't have to repaint."

"True, I hated painting this house before we moved in."

"I know Wendell told me, he was worried I'd hate the colors. I'm worried about how she'll be sleeping in a normal bed; she's been sleeping with one of the sides gone on her crib since she started climbing out of it after her first birthday. This is going to be different, and what if she needs something and we don't hear her?"

Booth kissed Brennan's cheek," Christine will be fine, once she gets used to her room, she probably won't want to leave it. I can put a monitor, like the one in the nursery in her room, if you want me to. We can take it out once she starts school."

"That would be nice."

Booth chuckled and kissed Brennan's cheek again. "Do you want anything?"

"Oreos."

"Milk too?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to bring it upstairs?"

"Could you?"

"Yes, see you in a few minutes."

"Okay."

* * *

That Friday Brennan left the lab early and got Christine from daycare and headed home. Once they got home Brennan helped Christine out of her jacket, "Christine go sit on the couch I want to talk to you."

"K."Brennan smiled at Christine as she grabbed her bunny and headed to the couch. Brennan sat down next Christine and put her arm around her, pulling her close. "The baby will be here in a few months and will need a bedroom to sleep in. Daddy and I were thinking the baby can sleep in your room and you can sleep in the room next to Parker's. We'll go to the store tomorrow and get you a big girl bed."

"NO!" Brennan smiled and reached for her I Pad and pulled up a selection of princess bedding and room accessories. "Look at the entire princess stuff you can get to put in your new room." Brennan handed the I Pad to Christine. Do you want all of that stuff?"

"Uh huh."

"Well you can have it if you move into the other room and let the baby have your room."

"K."

"Thank you. Do you want spaghetti tonight?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay." Brennan tried to get up, Christine held on to her arm."Do you want me to stay here for a while?"

"Ya."

Brennan laid Christine in her lap and turned on the TV finding an educational show that Christine liked and started running her fingers through her hair."You know that when the baby gets here it is going to take a lot of mine and daddy's attention, you're going to have to be patient and wait sometimes. When the baby gets a little older he or she take as much of our time, but you're still going to have to be patient, okay?"

"K."

Brennan kissed Christine's cheek, "Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you, mommy."Christine pulled Brennan's hand closer to her body and snuggled down to watch TV. Booth smiled when he came in the door over an hour later, PBS News Hour was on the TV, meaning Brennan had let Christine watch some kiddy show and fell asleep before it was over. Booth walked around the couch and smiled at Christine who was playing with Brennan's I Pad while she slept. "Hi baby girl."

Christine looked up, "Daddy! Mommy sleeping." Christine was whispering as well as two year old could. Brennan didn't stir.

"I see that, let's go make dinner while she sleeps. What do you want?"

"Mommy said sketti."

"Okay sketti is." Booth picked Christine up and headed to the kitchen. Forty-five minutes later after the sauce thickened and the pasta was done, Booth took Christine out of her chair and pointed her towards the living room. "Go wake up mommy, gently."

"K." Booth watched from the doorway of the kitchen as Christine put her hand on Brennan's shoulder. "Mommy." Brennan stirred and opened her eyes, blinking at the light. "What do you want, sweetheart?"

"Daddy home!" Booth moved to the couch before Brennan got confused. "Hi sleepyhead, enjoy your nap?"

"Yes actually, though I don't know how long I've been asleep."

"At least 45 minutes, but when I got home PBS News Hour was half over."

"Almost two hours! The last thing I remember is Christine getting excited when Clifford came on. I can't believe I slept that long-"

"You and peanut need your sleep. Christine was fine; she was playing with your I Pad when I got here. She was leaning on you; you had your hand on her arm."

"At least she was okay. I need to start dinner, Christine wants spaghetti."

"I know she told me. It's done if you want to eat now."

"That sounds great." Brennan sat up and tried to push herself up.

"Need some help?" Brennan nodded a little. Booth smiled and gently pulled her to her feet. Once Brennan was on her feet, Booth picked up Christine and the three of them headed to the kitchen.

* * *

The next morning after a quick breakfast the family headed to the mall. Once they were headed to the department store, Brennan turned to Christine, "Christine are you ready to get your big girl bed?"

"No!"

"She'll be fine once she sees all the accessories, Bones "

"I know we have to do it, I am not getting a second crib. She'll like it; she may take a few days to get used to sleeping in a regular bed though."

"We'll work on it. It will be fine."

Brennan nodded and turned to Christine, "you don't want the princess stuff you looked at yesterday?"

"Uh huh."

"Well remember I said you could only get it if you let the baby have your bedroom."

"No!"

"Noodle, your new room has room for your dollhouse; you won't have to ask me or mommy to get it for you when you want to play with it."

"No!" Booth chuckled and continued to the store and back to the children's bedding section. Fifteen minutes later Brennan had chosen a white twin bed."Okay Christine are you ready to choose what accessories you want for your room?"

"No!" Brennan stopped Booth from pushing the stroller and went around to the front, unbuckling Christine and picked her up. "Are you sure Bones?"

"Yes, this is one of the last times I'll be able to until after the baby."

"Okay." Booth continued on to the children's bedding department.

"Christine we don't have to get anything today: we'll just look and see what they have that you want, okay?"

"K." Brennan rubbed Christine's back as she headed for the bedding. Brennan stopped at the display of princess bedding. "Look Christine." Christine turned her head and her eyes lit up."Prinness!"

"Yeah. Do you want princess sheets and a blanket for your new bed?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, do you want pink or purple sheets?" Christine shrugged, Brennan smiled. "How about we get a set of sheets in each color and a pink blanket?"

"K."

"Why don't you go sit in your stroller while I get a cart to put all the sheets and stuff in."

"K."

"I'll get the cart Bones stay there with her."

"Okay." Brennan nodded and started buckling Christine in again. Twenty minutes later Booth was pushing a cart loaded with two sets of princess sheets, matching curtains, a rug, lamp, night light, wall hangings, and a wall paper border that Hodgins unknowingly volunteered to help Booth hang when they got home.

"Are you ready to get some lunch Bones?"

"Yeah, then we can take Christine to the playground so hopefully she'll make herself tired and sleep through us Angela and Hodgins moving her room. I feel like pizza…"

"Pizza it is." Brennan smile at Booth and pushed the stroller past the crib bedding, glancing at it.

"Bones get a new crib set if you want to."

Brennan looked at Booth and smiled a little, "Christine's is adequate."

Booth pretended not to notice Brennan running her hand over a set of receiving blankets.

"Christine's bedding set has split-up stains on it and it is worn from constant washing. Besides little boys don't want to sleep on pink butterflies."

"We don't know it's a boy; we're relying on my gut-"

"So get something that's gender neutral…" Brennan turned the stroller around and unbuckled Christine, picking her up. "Which sheet set should we get for your baby bother or sister's new room?" Brennan looked through the packages, watching Christine for a reaction. after a minute Christine reached foe a package," loons!"

"You think we should get the set with the balloons on them?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay." Brennan handed Christine the package and turned toward the cart. "Put them in the cart." Christine tossed the package in the cart; Brennan turned and put her in the stroller. Christine started to protest. "Christine, you need to sit in your stroller while daddy and I get everything for your brother or sister's new room. Then we'll go have pizza and play on the playground before we go home, okay?"

"K." Brennan finished strapping Christine in, then she kissed her forehead and handed her pink bunny.

* * *

Brennan and Booth got everything that went with the balloon sheets. Almost two hours later they pulled into their driveway to find Angela and Hodgins waiting to help move furniture and set up rooms.

"Bren do they even have any princess bedding left?" Angela popped the hatch on the SUV

"That's not all for Christine, Booth convinced me to get new bedding set for the baby and I had to get the matching accessories.

"Aww what did you get?"

"Christine chose the balloon set, it is cute. It will go nicely with the pale yellow walls we already have in the room." Booth walked up to Brennan with a sleeping Christine in his arms. "Where should I put her?"

"I'll put her in Parker's room, that way she won't be in anyone's way, but be close by." Booth handed Christine to Brennan then he joined Angela in removing the dozens of bags from the SUV so he and Hodgins could take Christine's new bed upstairs. A little over an hour later Brenan heard the unmistakable," Mommy? Daddy? "That signaled Christine was up and didn't really know where she was.

"I'll go Bren; do you want me to bring her in here?"

"Yeah that'd be great Ange; I don't think I can get up! She can help put her toys in bins to move to her room."

"Do you need me to get Booth to help you up?"

"No, not yet."

"Okay."

A few minutes later Angela came back with Christine. "Mommy!"

"Hi sweetheart, did you have a good nap?"

"Uh huh."

"That's good. Do you want to help me and Angela pack up your toys so we can move them to your new room?"

"No." Christine picked up a block; Brennan stopped her hand from throwing it. "No, you can't throw blocks, Christine."

"K."

Brennan picked up one of Christine's dolls."Can you put your doll in the tub next to Angela?" Christine got up and grabbed the doll by its arm and walked over and dropped it in the tub. Brennan sat quietly on the floor and watched as Christine picked up the rest of her dolls by various body parts and dropped them in the tub. "I done mommy."

Brennan looked up from the pile of shirts she was folding. "Good job, sweetheart. Can you go get daddy for me, and ask him to come here?" He's in the room next to Parker's."

"K." Christine got up and ran out of the room.

"You okay, sweetie?'

"Yeah, I just need to get up and I don't think I can by myself."

Angela chuckled, "not much longer Bren."

"Eleven weeks and three days..."

Booth waked in carrying Christine."What's wrong, Bones? Did you get down and can't get up."

"Yes..."

Booth put Christine down and walked over to Brennan and took her hand gently pulling her up. Once Brennan was on her feet Booth kissed her cheek, "you okay?"

"Yes, sitting on the floor sounded good in theory, but was lousy in execution. "

"Aw Bones it's okay. Christine's room is done and the wallpaper is up, we haven't moved the other bed downstairs yet though."

"Christine come on lets go look at your new bed."

"No!"

"Well I want to see it." Booth and Brennan headed down the hall, leaving Christine behind a few seconds later they heard footsteps and Booth felt Christine pulling on his sleeve. "Daddy!" Booth picked Christine up and continued to her new room. Booth opened the door to find Hodgins hanging a curtain.

"Look at your new room sweetheart." Christine looked up "Prinness!"

"Yeah you got your princess room!" Booth put Christine on the floor and she went over to the bed and tried to climb on. "We're going to have to get her a stepstool or something Booth." Brennan went over and helped Christine onto the bed.

"Yeah I can go back later and see if they have one."

"Okay."

"So noodle do you think you can sleep in here?"

"No, not tired!"

Booth chuckled," I didn't mean now, I meant tonight when it's bedtime." Christine shrugged.

Brennan kissed Christine's forehead, "it'll be fun, and you'll love it. I'm going to go decorate your Brother or sister's room, do you want to help or stay here?"

"Stay here."

"Okay." Angela came in then with a box of toys. 'Hey Sweetie, why don't you and I put your toys and things away while daddy and Jack take the other bed to the basement and mommy starts decorating your brother or sister's room."

"K." Brennan left Christine on the bed and said thank you to Angela on her way out.

* * *

A few hours later both rooms were finished and Angela and Hodgins had gone home leaving Booth and Brennan to get Christine down for the night. She normally went down without a fight but she'd been in a mood since she saw her old room transformed back into a nursery. Brennan let Christine walk ahead of her up the stairs to see where she'd go, Christine turned into her old room. "No, sweetheart your room is next to Parker's now , remember?" Christine didn't reply, but headed down the hall to her new room. Christine stopped by the bed and looked at Brennan. Brennan lifted Christine over the bed rail and tried to lay her down, the two year old resisted. "Christine, you need to lie down and go to sleep, it's bedtime."

"No, I want my room!"

"This is your new big girl room; your old room has the crib for your brother or sister to sleep in after they're born." Christine started to whine. "Do you want me to stay here until you go to sleep?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay, but you have to lie down and go to sleep, no cuddles or stories, okay?"

"K." Brennan helped Christine lay down then she pulled the blanket around her and then she tucked the pink terrycloth bunny that she and Booth had gotten the day they found out they were having a girl, under her arm. "Sweet dreams Christine, I love you." Brennan kissed Christine's cheek.

"Love, mommy." Christine rolled toward Brennan and wrapped her arm around Brennan's. An hour later Booth smiled as he entered Christine's room, Brennan had pushed Christine's bean char over and had fallen asleep in it. Booth tucked the covers around Christine and kissed her cheek. Next he bent down and carefully picked up Brennan; she stirred but didn't wake up. Booth had just pulled the covers over Brennan when she woke up, "Booth?"

"Yeah, you fell asleep in Christine's beanbag chair. I was just putting you in bed, go back to sleep."

"Thanks, as much as I'd love to do that, your son or daughter has decided to start kicking and I have the need to use the bathroom." Booth smiled slightly and let Brennan get up and head to the bathroom. A few minutes later Brennan got into bed and turned on the camera feed in Christine's room. "Bones, she's fine, see she's sleeping with a death grip on her bunny like always."

"I know but-"

"No, no buts, we'll hear her if she needs anything. Go back to sleep, you need your sleep as much as Christine does."

"Are you going to Church in the morning?"

"Yes, I'll try not to wake you."

"Thanks."

* * *

The next morning Booth had just gotten out of bed when he heard Christine call out for Brennan over the monitor. He hurried to her room, "good morning noodle, mommy's still sleeping. I am proud of you for sleeping all night in your big girl bed." Booth lifted Christine over the rail and kissed her cheek. "Do you want to go to Church with me?"

"Uh-huh. Arker?"

"I don't know if Parker will be there we'll see. Stay here and play while I get ready then I'll help you get ready."

"K."

Booth put Christine down and returned to his and Brennan's bedroom. Once he was ready, Booth checked the video feed to see if Christine was still awake, seeing she was, he leaned over the bed to wake Brennan. "Bones….Bones?" Booth shook Brennan's shoulder, she stirred. 'Hum…"

"Christine is awake so I'm going to take her with me; she said she wants to go. I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't freak out if you woke up and she wasn't here. Sorry that I woke you, go back to sleep."

"It's okay. Actually I think I'm going to get up and take a long bath and maybe work on my book since I will have a couple child free hours." Booth smiled, "enjoy. Do you want me to bring back something from the diner?"

"That would be nice."

"What do you want?"

"Pancakes."

"I can make us all some when we get home."

"That's even better."

Booth chuckled, "Okay. I need to get Christine dressed and get her baggie of cereal for the car."

"I can dress her if you want me to…"

"I got it Bones."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you, too. See you later." Booth leaned in for a kiss that Brennan gladly returned and accepted.

* * *

Close to two hours later Booth found Brennan on the couch in a clean pair of pajamas typing away on her laptop. "Mommy!" Brennan's head snapped up and she smiled. "Hi Christine, did you have a good time with daddy?"

"Uh huh."

"That's great."

Booth leaned over the back of the couch and sat Christine next to Brennan, kissing Brennan. "She was well behaved; she sat on my lap quietly the whole time. I think we should try and video chat with P-A-R-K-E-R after lunch someone was hoping to see him this morning. "

Brennan nodded,"That's great! Why don't we go upstairs and change your clothes while daddy makes pancakes?"

"K."Twenty minutes later Brennan and Christine were sitting down to heart shaped pancakes and strawberries. After they were through with the pancakes Brennan got Parker on video chat and let Christine chat with him for a while before she and Booth took over.

* * *

A month later Booth came downstairs after putting Christine in bed and sat next to Brennan. "Christine is out like a light, playing with Michael Vincent always tires her out."

"That's why I said yes when Angela suggested that she take her so we could have some alone time tonight. Booth, we need to talk about names, we don't have a lot of time to choose one."

"Okay, I don't have any that I'm set on using this time."

"Are you sure you don't want to name the baby after your dad or pops if it's a boy?"

"Yes, no child of mine is going to be named after either of my parents. And pops, he made me promise not to name my kids after him, dad was…."

"Oh…"

"What about you, Bones? Do you have anyone you want to name our baby after?"

"No, but I've always liked the name Ryan for a boy."

"I like it, we need a middle name though-"

"What's Jared's?"

"Lucas."

"Ryan Lucas Booth, I like it."

"Me too. Now for a girl. I've always liked Jenna for a girl."

"She wasn't a girlfriend was she?"

"No, babysitter afterschool…"

"I like it too."

"Bones what's your middle name?"

"I don't have one, when mom and dad changed our names they didn't give us middle names. Before that my middle name was Anne."

"Jenna Anne Booth, I like it."

"Me too."

* * *

The remaining weeks of Brennan's pregnancy flew by and she was enjoying her time off with Christine and Booth. It was 4 days before Brennan's due date and she was on the couch reading the June issue of _Scientific American_ while Christine colored on the floor next to her. Brennan closed the magazine and looked over at Christine," Christine, can you go upstairs and tell daddy I need him to come down here, now, please?"

"K."Christine put down her crayon and headed for the stairs, by time she got to Booth and Brennan's room, Booth was coming out of the doorway. "Where are you going noodle?"

"Daddy, mommy say she needs you-" Booth's heart skipped a beat and he picked Christine up hurrying down the stairs. He found Brennan sitting on the couch with her eyes closed; Booth put Christine on the floor and knelt next to Brennan. "Bones?" Brennan's eyes opened, Booth smiled a little. "Do I need to call Angela?"

"That would be a good idea. I've been having contractions on and off all morning and since you come in from mowing the grass I've had three… "

Booth tried not to show his panic over the fact that he'd only been in the house for 35 minutes. "Okay, are you okay?"

"Yes, just call this is gonna be fast I can feel it." Booth nodded as he dialed Angela's number. "Ange, Bones and I need you to come get Christine-"

"Yes."

"Okay." Booth hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

"She'll be here in ten minutes, she's making Hodgins turn around, they're on the way home from the store."

"Okay, I should be fine until then. Christine come here." Christine walked over to Brennan and Booth silently picked her up sitting her on his lap."Christine, Angela is going to be here soon to pick you up-"

"No!" Christine climbed on Brennan's lap, Booth raised an eyebrow.

"She's okay." Brennan turned Christine face to hers. "It's time for your brother or sister to be born. Remember we talked about this Christine; you can't stay here while your brother or sister is born."

"No." Christine started to pout, Brennan chuckle a little

"Yes, your brother or sister will be born soon and daddy and I are going to be very busy with the baby tonight. You're going to spend the night with Michael Vincent and when you come home tomorrow, after lunch you can meet your brother or sister okay?"

"No!"

"I'll make sure daddy or I call you before you go to sleep, okay?" Brennan kissed Christine's forehead. Brennan tensed up, Christine looked at her questionably. "Noodle, come sit on my lap until Angela gets here, mommy can't hold you right now." Christine pushed herself in to Brennan's lap. "Christine, go sit on daddy's lap please, I really can't hold you right now…After the baby is born and I feel better I'll hold you, okay?

"K." Christine climbed on Booth's lap and snuggled in to him, he held Brennan's hand. Angela quietly let herself in a few minutes later and walked over to the couch. "Bren?"

Brennan looked up, "Hey Ange."

"How are you doing?"

"Okay, it's going to be really soon…"

"OH let me get Christine out of here then…"

"Thanks." Angela reached to take Christine from Booth, she held on to his neck. "No, I stay!" Booth freed Christine's arms and kissed her cheek, holding her so Brennan could do the same."Bye sweetheart, don't cry I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Brennan wiped Christine's tears away with a shaky hand and kissed her forehead again. Angela tried to pick up Christine again, "come on sweetie, I've got some things for you and Michael Vincent to do at home, you're going to get messy."Christine was still crying, but she let Angela pick her up. "Bren, don't worry about Christine, she'll be fine once she sees all of the art stuff I got Michael Vincent yesterday. Just concentrate on the new baby. Call me later."

"Thanks Ange." Brennan whispered Angela nodded and quickly headed for the door, once the door closed, Brennan turned to Booth. "Booth, can you get the box of supplies and bring them down here? I don't think I can make it upstairs…."

* * *

"Yes." Booth jogged to the stairs and took them two at a time. Not even five minutes Booth got things situated while Brennan tried to find a position to either sit or stand in that wasn't too painful. Booth found Brennan in the kitchen, "Bones, you okay?" Booth lightly rubbed Brennan's back.

"Yes, staying sill and/or sitting down makes it worse, walking around helps, I got this far before my water broke. I don't remember Christine hurting this bad…"

"Bones, you're doing great, it'll be over soon. I love you…" Booth wiped Brennan's face with the cold cloth he had just gotten, Brenan smiled a little. "Better?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go to living room now?"

Brennan nodded and Booth helped Brennan to the living room and over to the towels he'd laid down. Booth helped Brennan bet situated on the floor, she tensed up, "Booth I need to…"

Booth kissed the top of Brennan's head. "Do whatever you need to, I'm right here and everything is ready. I love you..."

"Love you too. "Just then Booth's phone buzzed, he glanced at the text."Angela says Christine is fine, she and Michael Vincent are finger-painting in the yard." Booth held his phone up so Brennan could see the picture attached.

Brennan smiled a little, "The baby is coming!"Booth put his phone down and picked up a towel.

"Aw Bones the baby has a lot of hair…"

"As he/ she should, I had terrible heartburn…" a few minutes passed, "I can't do this anymore…"

Booth reached up and squeezed Brennan's hand, "Yes, you can, the baby's head is out and everything is fine. I love you."

Brennan nodded and closed her eyes, summoning whatever strength she had to get the baby here."Good job, Bones, the baby is almost here. You're doing great!" Brennan tuned Booth out and concentrated on getting the baby here.

The next sound Brennan heard was a baby's cry followed by Booth's voice. "Shh little guy I know you don't like it, but I have to do it then we'll go see mommy in a minute."

"It's a boy?" Brennan smiled and pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Yep, it's a boy." Booth finished wiping Ryan off and placed him on Brennan's chest, covering him a clean towel. "Hi sweetheart, I love you so much." Brennan bent and kissed the top of Ryan's head. Booth smiled as Ryan calmed down when Brennan started talking quietly to him.

"Somebody loves their mommy."Booth kissed Brennan's forehead, "I love you Bones, and you did great."

Brennan looked up," I love you too. Do you want to hold him?"

"I will later, enjoy it. From the time you had Christine get me till now was only 45 minutes Bones!"

"I told you it was going to be fast."

"I know I'm going to get Ryan some clothes."

"They're lying on his dresser; the blanket is hanging over the crib."

"Okay, do you want me bring yours too?"

"Please." Brennan didn't look up from Ryan who seemed happy just to be lying in Brennan's arms, Booth smiled and headed upstairs. Twenty minutes later Brennan was redressed and holding Ryan while Booth struggled with the snaps on his sleeper. "Why do they make these snaps so tiny?"

"Because they need to be in proportion to the sleeper. Do you want me to do it?"

"No I got it. You can wrap him up though, I was never good that."

"Okay." once Brennan had wrapped Ryan securely in a receiving blanket, she looked at Booth. "Booth, you need to send Angela a picture, you know she's anxious. Don't get me in it though, I look horrible- "

"You don't look horrible, but I won't get you in it."

"Thank you." Booth snapped a close up of Ryan's face and sent it to Angela, she replied all most immediately. "She says he's adorable and she can't wait to hold him." Brennan smiled and rubbed Ryan's cheek. "He is adorable."

* * *

An hour later after Cam had came over and declared Ryan and Brennan healthy, Booth was holding Ryan. "Bones, take a nap for a while, I'll wake you up for dinner and so we can call Christine if Ryan doesn't do it before."

"Will you stay here?"

"Yeah, we'll both stay right here won't we, Ry? Are you sure you don't want to go to bed?"

"Not right now…."

"Okay go to sleep, I love you."

"Love you too."Brennan snuggled into Booth's shoulder.

Two hours later Brennan had just finished feeding Ryan when Booth entered the living room with a try of food. Booth sat down next to Brennan, "Everything okay?"

"Yes, Ryan has your appetite."

"Speaking of appetites, I made sautéed veggies with bowtie pasta."

"Sounds good, I'm starving." Brennan got up and placed Ryan in his bassinet. Returning to the couch Brennan picked up her bowl and dug in. After finishing dinner Brennan called Angela to say goodnight to Christine only to find out she and Michael Vincent had just fallen asleep watching a movie.

* * *

After a surprisingly restful night Booth and Brennan were laying in bed watching Ryan sleep between them when Booth's phone sounded, he looked at the text. Smiling he looked up at Brennan,"It's Angela asking if we're ready for Christine to come home, she's been wanting to come home since she got up at …6:30…"

Brennan smiled and ran a finger over Ryan's tiny fist. "I've been wondering when we'd get that text, I'm surprised she lasted this long. She can come home, I'm a little tired and sore, but keeping Christine at Angela's isn't going to change that. I hope she likes Ryan."

Booth finished the text and looked at Brennan, "she will." Booth's phone vibrated he looked at it."Ange will be here in a half hour."

"I'm surprised she's not calling from the driveway. Christine may want to come home, but Angela wants to see the baby just as much. I think my being pregnant has made her want another child, but she and Hodgins won't consider it with the odds they face."

"I thought they were going to adopt?"

"They are when Michael Vincent is a little older. I need to get Ryan changed into the frog sleeper Christine picked out begore she gets home."

"She's not going to remember Bones."

"Still I told her I'd make sure the baby was wearing it when she saw him or her for the first time. I'm not going back on what I told her even though she more than likely will not remember it." Brennan rolled off the bed and stood up, cradling Ryan to her. "Come on sweetheart; let's get ready to meet your sister." Brennan took Ryan next door; Booth watched them go before heading to the bathroom to get a little more presentable before Angela got there.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Booth was standing by the door waiting, knowing that Angela would probably bring meals for a few days and to intercept Christine. Booth opened the door and stepped onto the porch when the girls were half way up the walk; Christine sped up and hurled herself in to his arms. "Daddy! I miss you!"

"I missed you too, noodle." Booth stood up and kissed the side of Christine's head. "Are you ready to go see the baby and mommy?" Christine nodded. "Okay, you need to use your inside voice, the baby isn't used to loud noises. You can hug mommy gently, no throwing yourself at her."

"K."

Booth looked back at Angela. "Go on Booth I can manage."

"You sure?"

"Yes, when you're a mom you learn to do a lot of things with your hands full."

Booth hesitated, "Booth, go before Christine busts from excitement or falls asleep."

"Okay," Booth went into the house and over to the couch. "Mommy! I miss you!"

Brennan looked up, "hi Christine I missed you too. Come see your baby brother, Ryan." Booth sat down on the couch with Christine in his lap, Brennan held Ryan down so Christine could see him. "Can you say hi to Ryan?"

Hi wyan." Christine noticed the frog sleeper, "Froggy!"She jabbed a finger at the sleeper, Brennan pulled her hand back. "Sweetheart, don't poke your brother, it isn't nice."

Christine looked at Brennan, "I'm not mad at you and you're not in trouble just don't do it again, okay."

"K."

"Do you want daddy to help you hold him?" Christine nodded, Booth scooted back and sat Christine in the middle of his lap and positioned her hands while Brennan stood up and placed Ryan in her arms.

Christine looked at Ryan. "What do you think Christine?" she shrugged Ryan chose that moment to open his eyes."Mommy, he looked at me!" Christine looked at Brennan, grinning a little.

Brennan chuckled. "Yeah he's trying to figure out who you are. Tell him who you are, he likes for people to talk to him."

"I Christine, wyan." Ryan stretched arm out. "Christine, put your finger in Ryan's hand, he'll hold on to it." Christine giggled as Ryan's tiny fingers closed around hers. After a few minutes Christine started getting wiggly. "Christine should we let Angela hold Ryan for a while?"

"Yeah."

Booth looked at Angela,"Come get him Ange…"

Angela walked over and gently scooped Ryan into her arms, "AW Bren, he's adorable, the picture didn't do him justice. "

"Pictures aren't always accurate, especially cell phone-"

"I know Bren-"Angela looked down and stroked Ryan's cheek with her finger, when she looked up she had tears in her eyes. "He makes me want another one! " Angela chuckled. A few minutes later Angela looked up again and smiled, Christine had climbed onto Brennan's lap and now mother and daughter were sound asleep. Angela walked over to Booth and handed Ryan to him. "I guess I should go. There's a week's worth of meals in your freezer, they're from all of us."

"Thanks Ange."

You're welcome, congratulations. Have Bren call me when she gets a chance."

"I will, Thanks." Booth got up walking Angela to the door. Once she was gone Booth put Ryan in his bassinet and covered Brennan and Christine with the throw blanket from the couch.

* * *

A few hours later Christine was holding Ryan on her own with a little help from Brennan while they waited for Parker to get there. "Christine are you going to let Parker hold Ryan when he gets here?"

"No!" Christine started to pull Ryan up towards her body more.

"Christine, you can't pull on Ryan like that, you could hurt him." Christine tried to get up."You don't want to hold Ryan anymore?"

"No."

"You can. Holding him won't hurt, but pulling on his arms and legs will." Brennan placed Ryan back in Christine's arms "You can give him a kiss on his forehead if you want, gently." Christine bent her head down and kissed Ryan's forehead. A few minutes later Christine looked up when she heard footsteps. "Arker!"

"Hi Christine, Who's that?'

"Wyan, brouther…."

"The baby is a boy?"

"Yes, Parker, his name is Ryan Lucas Booth. Your dad has been calling him Ry since he was born. Come meet him." Parker walked to the couch. "Christine, it's Parker's turn to hold Ryan."

"No!" Christine started to move Ryan a little.

"Come on noodle, you can pick out what we're having for dinner from the meals Angela brought over while Parker holds Ryan for a while. "Booth went over and picked up Ryan, giving him a kiss before helping Parker hold him. Then he picked Christine up and headed for the kitchen.

"So Parker what do you think?"

"Ryan's a lot smaller than Christine was. At least he didn't puke on me when he saw me for the first time like she did. I like that I'll be here to see him more. "

"Yes, we all like that you'll be around more , not just so you can see Ryan more, but because we miss you when you're not here."

Parker smiled. "Bones, can I spend the night? Mom and dad said it was okay with them, but I had to ask you first."

"Yes, you can. In fact I think you being here might be helpful, I have a feeling we are going to have a hard time getting your sister to go bed tonight. Maybe an extra story with you in a blanket fort will help."

"Okay." Just then Ryan started fussing.

"Let me take him, he's hungry."

"Okay." Brennan picked up Ryan and headed for the stairs. "Shh sweetheart, you'll have dinner in a few minutes."

"Speaking of dinner, our half meatless half chicken enchilada casserole will be ready in 30 minutes according to Angela's instructions on the foil."

"Perfect then after we eat we can watch a movie together, all five of us.

"Sounds absoutly perfect Bones."

Brennan smiled, "Yes it does." then she continued up the stairs.

**A/N2: Part 2 was going to be a lot longer and have more of Christine not being 100% on board with having a baby brother, but I decide to end it like this. Everyone has wanted long enough. I know parts of Christine's speech and grammar isn't correct, I did that on purpose **


End file.
